


just let me hold your hand

by ghost_like



Category: VIXX
Genre: Dragon Age Lore, Fluff, Human!Wonshik, M/M, Qunari!Hyuk, When Your Big Tsun Qunari Boyfriend Just Wants To Hold Your Hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 12:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17529029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_like/pseuds/ghost_like
Summary: The first time it happened, it didn’t feel too weird or out of place.





	just let me hold your hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colortokyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colortokyo/gifts).



> happy birthday, chris!! 🎂🎂🎂
> 
> this is short and silly, but i hope it'll make you smile 💕

The first time it happened, it didn’t feel too weird or out of place. They were in the market, walking leisurely around, and Wonshik suddenly felt Sanghyuk’s larger hand on his own, holding it tight.

Wonshik looked down at their hands and up at Sanghyuk, quizzical and confused, and Sanghyuk, looking unfazed, simply shrugged and said, “I don’t want to lose you in the crowd.”

It was a fair reason - Sanghyuk was a huge Qunari, and Wonshik, despite being tall for a human, was relatively shorter than him. Losing Wonshik in a crowd of people was something that he could definitely see happening, and if that helped Sanghyuk feel more secure about it, then Wonshik was fine with it.

Then it happened again when they were at a town festival.

And again, at a fair.

And again.

And again.

And again.

The crowds dwindled more and more each time it happened, until that day, when they were walking down the street, completely alone - there was the occasional passerby, scarcely as it was, but they were, essentially, alone.

Sanghyuk was holding his hand.

“Still afraid you’ll lose me in a crowd?” Wonshik teased, cheeky, and Sanghyuk’s face twisted in annoyance.

“I just want to hold your hand, dumbass. Shut up.”

Wonshik laughed in response but didn’t argue. All he did was thread their fingers together and keep on walking.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/ghostlike91) | [tumblr](https://ghostlike91.tumblr.com/) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/ghostlike) | [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/ghostlike91)


End file.
